<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К чему приводят игры с демоном by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572292">К чему приводят игры с демоном</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99'>Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>['Kuroshitsuji'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка по картинкам: <br/>1 - https://pp.userapi.com/c639131/v639131335/599e6/wwJ6_Hxzqvc.jpg<br/>2 - https://pp.userapi.com/c639629/v639629624/5544d/3ondSpZJZOA.jpg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К чему приводят игры с демоном</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мой господин, вы ведь не собираетесь выходить в том, в чем спите? Прошу вас, не бегайте по комнате и дайте вас перео… деть! — под конец повысил голос, неосознанно, когда юный граф в очередной раз избежал цепкого захвата.</p><p>— Не догонишь! Не догонишь! — посмеиваясь, повторял граф, снова сумев сбежать от Себастьяна.</p><p>Этим утром у Сиэля было прекрасное настроение, и появилось желание вывести демона из себя. Очень уж хотелось. Явно детство в одном месте заиграло. А ведь его так не хватало после случившегося… Но, долой все грустные мысли!</p><p>Когда бегать надоело, дворецкий остановился возле окна, подавляя в себе признаки раздражения. Маленький граф ведь так очарователен, когда может улыбаться… и столь редкое явление предназначено только ему — демону.</p><p>Сиэль остановился рядом с кроватью, когда понял, что «хищник» прекратил преследование, и с долей удивления посмотрел на своего дворецкого. Но потом удивление сменилось насмешкой:</p><p>— Что, Себастьян, выдохся? — он смотрел на него из-под челки, щурясь больше из-за солнца, чем от веселья, все ещё бившего через край. — Да, древний демон, много веков прожил, а ещё бегать заставляют.</p><p>Говоря все это с ехидной улыбкой, граф подбирался ближе к дворецкому, но с опаской, чтобы в следующий миг снова избежать участь быть пойманным, когда тот вдруг решит продолжить начатую игру.</p><p>— Поверьте, я вас догоню. Если терпение будет на исходе, — опасно усмехнулся дворецкий.</p><p>Всего мгновения хватило, человеческий взор не смог засечь столь быстрое передвижение, и оказывается демон позади своего слишком энергичного сегодня хозяина. Тут же обнял поперек груди.</p><p>— Ну-н… — мгновение и дворецкий исчез, мгновение и Сиэль чувствует, что его поймали. — А ну пусти!</p><p>Он начал вырываться, колотить своими кулачками по обнявшим его рукам, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, что позволит вырваться. Потом он решил попробовать выскользнуть из кольца рук, и, сделав вид, что смирился, вздохнул, подождал пару секунд и резко опустился вниз, чтобы освободиться и снова сбежать. Но дворецкий, предугадав попытку вырваться, вместе с ним присел на корточки. И тогда мальчишка слишком резко поднялся. Руки Себастьяна с груди резко спустились к ногам, а его лицо… кхем… оказалось в той части, которая не предназначалась для столь близкого знакомства.</p><p>Поняв, что произошло и в какой теперь ситуации они оба оказались, граф вспыхнул. Уж теперь-то точно не до веселья и игр: «Догони меня, Себастьян!»<br/>
С огромным смущением, напополам с решимостью, стараясь держать свои эмоции под контролем и не дать голосу дрогнуть, Сиэль тихо и, как он думал, с угрозой произнес:</p><p>— А теперь отпусти меня, Себастьян.</p><p>— У вас такая мягкая попка, — тихо пробурчал из-за тесного контакта. И сам не понял, почему вместо извинений вылетело подобное непотребство.</p><p>— Ч-чт… Что?! — Сиэль хотел дернуться, вырваться, но ноги словно приросли к полу, а тело окаменело. — Се… Себастьян! Сейчас же отпусти м-меня!</p><p>Паника, дикий стыд, страх… коктейль эмоций, а ничего не сделать. Пока в голову не пришла самая здравая мысль. И как он сразу не додумался?! Понадеялся, что до подобного не дойдёт и просто забыл! Зато сейчас вспомнил. И вовремя!</p><p>— Себастьян! Отпусти меня! Это прик…</p><p>Руки, обвившие кольцом стройные открытые ножки юного графа, поднялись выше и бесстыдно стали трогать бедра, с внешней и внутренней стороны. А теплое дыхание коснулось между ягодиц.</p><p>— Себа… — протест, готовый сорваться с губ, утонул в немом крике.</p><p>Что этот демон вообще творит?!</p><p>Сиэль начал дрожать, ощущение рук на бедрах было каким-то… странным. Одно дело, когда дворецкий его купает в ванной, готовит ко сну или переодевает, а тут… Тут было что-то другое, новое, и это «что-то» теперь волновало и вызывало трепет. А дыхание…</p><p>— Себастьян, ты что… собрался делать? Отпусти! — с мольбой в голосе произнес граф.</p><p>Последняя попытка вернуть ситуацию под контроль, даже про приказ не вспомнил. Он мог лишь чувствовать, с поступающим ужасом и рожденным из недра неясным желанием, как ловкие руки демона освобождают его от нижнего белья. Как нежно скользит ткань по дрожащим бедрам и открывает вид на интимные участки.</p><p>— Мой господин… — завораживающие стало говорить это исчадие ада, вдруг коснувшись языком округлой правой ягодицы, — вы прекрасны.</p><p>— З-затк… нись! — голос дрожал. И самого его трясло от того, что демон делал.</p><p>Куда девать свои руки, мальчишка не знал, поэтому ничего лучше не придумал, как начать сминать ткань сорочки в руках. Дыхание было сбито, щёки горели огнём, глаза бегали по чему-то, что было перед ним, но что это было, он не мог понять.</p><p>Настоящий садист, познав запретный для себя плод, не оставил на том исследования. Не имея приказов отступить, он продолжил начатое и добавил еще несколько изменений. А именно — ласкание передней стороны. Заднюю часть, аппетитную и на вид, и на вкус, он терзал зубами и языком. А вот налитый кровью член, небольшой длины, стал ласкать рукой.</p><p>— С-Себа… а-ах!.. стьян!</p><p>Сиэль выгнулся дугой, неосознанно выпячивая свой зад. Ощущения были волшебными, но жутко смущающими. Стоять становилось трудно, ноги дрожали, вот-вот грозясь подогнуться и уронить своего хозяина. Но цепкие руки дворецкого не давали этому случиться. А для большей опоры юноше пришлось опереться о подоконник. Так он точно не упадёт.</p><p>Когда язык повторно прошелся между ягодиц, остановив свой путь, с заметным замедлением, у копчика, Себастьян плотоядно улыбнулся. И никто не смог разглядеть полыхающий в его глазах огонь. Молодой хозяин мог лишь чувствовать силу своего ручного демона и каждой клеточкой ощущать, насколько сильно его желают заклеймить.</p><p>Стоило терзаниям сзади прекратиться, прозвучал невольный стон разочарования. И это на какой-то миг отрезвило графа. Дрожащей рукой, заведенной за спину, он не с первого раза смог зарыться в волосах своего слуги, немного дергая прядки. Мышцы напряжены, и это напряжение было неуютным, от него хотелось избавиться. А действия руки Себастьяна спереди только усугубляли ощущения.</p><p>— И долго ты ещё будешь медлить?.. — с огромным трудом удалось говорить ровно, но голос то и дело грозился сорваться.</p><p>Момент смены положений стал более чем неожиданным. В особенности для лиц, которых едва держало на ногах. Себастьян быстро опрокинул своего господина на постель, и быстро оказался между соблазнительно разведенных ног. И только тогда, будучи лицом к лицу, они могли насладиться увиденным. Дворецкий, с горящим взором, жадно впитывал новые эмоции хозяина — смущение и желание.</p><p>— Прошу простить меня за задержку, господин, — казалось бы, будничным тоном проговорил Себастьян. Вот только интонация шла вразрез с действиями. Это порочное… чертово исчадие плавно соскользнуло вниз и устроилось меж разведенных ног.</p><p>«С-сволоч-чь!» — даже в мыслях и та дрожь.</p><p>Сиэль смотрел в глаза дворецкого с самым искренним возмущением, когда тот ответил. Так и хотелось взять и лягнуть ногой, когда тот спустился ниже и устроился.</p><p>«Может получится? Ему все равно ничего не будет. Нечего надо мной издеваться…» — граф подтянул правую ногу к себе, согнув в колене.</p><p>Играть так играть! Былой задор, какой он был с самого утра, вернулся вновь. На лице появилась милая, отчасти смущенная, отчасти игривая улыбка. Щеки так и продолжали пылать. И вот, когда Себастьян хотел продолжить, Сиэль резко дёрнул ногой… да не успел попасть в намеченную цель. Себастьян, так и не открываясь от своего занятия, перехватил шаловливую конечность и окатил мальчишку настолько похотливым взглядом, что по спине поползли мурашки.</p><p>— Нехорошо, — тихо цокнул языком демон, поднося ступню и нежно прикусывая пальчики ног. — Очень нехорошо.</p><p>Новые ощущения, вроде и щекотно, так и хотелось выдернуть ступню из захвата, а вроде и приятно. Румянец ещё сильнее вспыхнул на лице. Сиэль молча отвел глаза, ибо смотреть на такое действо было очень неловко. Но теперь терзал вопрос: как долго эта пытка для них обоих будет длиться?</p><p>— С тобой играть не интересно, — деланно безразличным тоном прозвучало. — Вот, что нехорошо. Себастьян, ты долго будешь возиться? — граф все ещё продолжал смотреть в сторону, иначе если повернётся, то точно сдастся.</p><p>В ответ на его реплику вдруг прозвучал тихий смешок. И он словно говорил о сказанной графом глупости.</p><p>— Хотите поиграть? Хорошо. Тогда я беру ход.</p><p>Стоило лишь предупредить и в следующее мгновение демон, без замедлений, развел пошире ноги графа и вобрал милый, стоящий по стойке смирно, девственно чистый член. Волоски на лобке едва ли пробивались, а кожица на плоти была светлой. Розовая головка так и манила к себе прикоснуться и со вкусом облизать. И демон не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии.</p><p>Граф ожидал и одновременно не ожидал, что тот перейдёт к решительным действиям. Он даже возразить не успел. Мгновение, и Себастьян стал его мучить. Сиэль ахнул, когда его член оказался в плену горячего рта. Руки вцепились в простыни, голова откинулась назад, а взгляд стал стеклянным и был направлен в потолок. Вот уж что-что, а то, что ТАК далеко все зайдет, он не представлял. Было ужасно стыдно, хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться ото всех, где бы его никто не нашел… Но нет! Поздно. Никуда не деться. Остается только «играть» дальше.</p><p>Руки стали жить своей жизнью. Пальцы зарылись в волосы дворецкого и стали задавать свой ритм, то поглаживая, то оттягивая пряди. Сам юноша мало соображал, что делает. Остатки смущения и стыда постепенно сошли на нет, ему было чертовски хорошо.</p><p>Усладой для дьявольского слуха стали стоны, смешанные с данным ему именем. И никогда еще чертова собачья кличка не звучала для него так желанно. Его страстный господин… Жаркий, возбуждающий… С ума сводит.</p><p>Когда же терпеть было невозможно, тело напряглось. Сиэль не понимал до конца свои ощущения, но то, что он на грани, понимал отчётливо. На инстинктах он с силой вцепился в темные волосы, заставляя демона действовать быстрее, а потом вдруг выгнулся дугой, задрожав.</p><p>— С-себас… тьян! — в пике наслаждения выкрикнул он и кончил.</p><p>Тело ослабело, руки, до того с силой сжимавшие пряди волос, с легкой дрожью отстранились и легли на живот. Дыхание было тяжёлым, словно граф пробежал целый марафон, а глаза закрылись.</p><p>Довольный, словно наевшийся вкусностей, кот, Себастьян осторожно отстранился и с чувством выполненного долга облизал губы, на которых осталось немного выпущенного семени. Жаль, молодой граф, познавший прелести половой жизни, не смог увидеть зрелищной картины. Слегка погладив по расслабленным ногам, вызвав приятные мурашки по коже, дворецкий вновь оказался сверху. И смотрел вблизи на расслабленное лицо мальчика.</p><p>— Мой господин. Каковы ваши ощущения?</p><p>Сиэль вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав голос Себастьяна, но глаза не открыл. Он немного полежал вот так ещё, молча, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Дыхание за это время успело более-менее выровняться.</p><p>— Странные… — он откашлялся, удивившись, как сипло прозвучал собственный голос. — Но то, что мне хорошо, это точно…</p><p>Он прикрыл тыльной стороной ладони рот, не сумев справиться с зевком. Была такая слабость во всем теле, лежать так удобно, что хотелось свернуться клубочком и уснуть. Но сейчас было утро… А утро ли? Сиэль резко открыл глаза, уставившись на демона.</p><p>— Себастьян! Время?.. — началась паника.</p><p>— Завтрак мы пропустили, но ваши занятия начнутся через час, — оповестил дворецкий, приглаживая немного лохматые волосы мальчика. — Позволите ли мне в этот раз вас переодеть? Или вы ещё не наигрались?</p><p>— Хорошо. </p><p>И не понятно, к чему это было сказано. Но спокойствия теперь не занимать. Сиэль поднял руки вверх, давая понять, что подниматься самостоятельно с постели не намерен. Сил нет, только полная расслабленность во всем теле. Это ощущение было приятным, но немного напрягало. Куклой чувствовать себя неприятно... но в этом был виноват демон! И как ему отомстить — надо подумать. А тот даже не догадывался о мести. С удовольствием выполнил немой приказ, поднимая драгоценного хозяина на руки, и вместе с ним уходя в уборную. Перед началом нового дня следовало привести наследника в порядок после… небольшого и весьма приятного эксперимента. </p><p>А как только наступит вечер, Себастьян был уверен, скрывая лукавую усмешку, они испробуют ещё кое-что интересное.</p><p>
    <b>Конец.</b><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>